Verursachen Gedächtniszauber Gehirnschäden?
by Paddy06
Summary: Percy will Undercover gehen, um für den Orden zu arbeiten. Arthur und er müssen also einen Streit vor der gesamten Familie inszenieren. Wie schwer kann das sein?


**Verursachen Gedächtniszauber eigentlich Gehirnschäden?**

* * *

_**Anmerkung(1): **Basiert auf der (zugegeben etwas überholten) Theorie, dass der Streit zwischen Arthur und Percy nur gestellt war. Auch wenn ich (und ihr sicherlich auch) nicht an diese Theorie glaube, ist dieser Oneshot trotzdem lesenswert, könnt ihr mir glauben._

* * *

**SETTING**: _Vor dem Fuchsbau. Percy und Arthur Weasley, die gerade vom Ministerium nach Hause kommen, stehen vor dem Haus und betrachten den Sonnenuntergang in einem dieser kitschig-traurigen Momenten._

ARTHUR: Weißt du, wir müssen das nicht unbedingt machen. Selbst Dumbledore sagt, dass du es dir gut überlegen sollst. Es wird sehr schwer werden, ich hoffe, das weißt du.

PERCY: _(Seufzt)_ Ich weiß, dass es schwierig werden wird, Vater. Ich hätte mir nie vorstellen können, dass ausgerechnet ich derjenige sein werde, der Undercover geht. Aber ich weiß, dass es für den Orden ist und wenn alles vorbei ist, werden wir es den anderen ja erklären können.

ARTHUR: Ich wünschte nur, wir müssten das alles nicht auf diese Weise machen. Aber es muss echt wirken.

PERCY: Ich hoffe nur, es wird nicht zu mühsam.

ARTHUR: Nun, du weißt, was wir zu tun haben. Wir müssen diesen Streit so glaubhaft wie möglich rüberbringen.

MOLLY: _(Von innen) _Abendessen!

BEIDE: _(Seufzen und betreten den Fuchsbau.)_

**SETTING**: _Weasleys Abendessenstisch. Percy, Arthur, Molly, Bill, Ron, Fred, George, und Ginny essen zu Abend._

PERCY: Ich wurde heute befördert.

FRED: Oh, wow. Bald werden sie deinen Namen kennen.

PERCY: _(Springt auf)_ Das reicht! Ich bin nicht länger Teil dieser Familie! Ich gehe!

ARTHUR: Nein! Noch nicht!

PERCY:_ (Läuft rot an und setzt sich wieder hin)_ Oh, stimmt. Ich muss warten, bis du böse mit mir wirst.

GEORGE: _(Verwirrt) _Fred, hast du ohne mich einen Streich ausgeheckt?

FRED: _(Schüttelt den Kopf.)_

ARTHUR: _(Seufzt und holt seinen Zauberstab raus)_ Jetzt muss ich ihre Erinnerungen löschen. Wir fangen noch mal von vorne an. _(Löscht Gedächtnisse.)_

FAMILIE: _(Isst weiter zu Abend, als ob nichts geschehen wäre.)_

ARTHUR: Okay, Percy, jetzt kannst du deine Zeile aufsagen.

GINNY: Welche Zeile?

ARTHUR UND PERCY: Ähm...

GINNY: Spielt ihr beide ein Stück?

PERCY: Ähm, ja… Das jährliche Ministeriumstheaterstück.

FRED UND GEORGE: Ihr spielt Theaterstücke im Büro?

BILL: Ehrlich?

ARTHUR: Es ist kein Theaterstück.

PERCY: Doch, ist es.

MOLLY: Oh, Theaterstücke machen so viel Spaß. Ist es vielleicht sogar ein Musical? Ich liebe Musicals. Ron, erinnerst du dich an dieses Musical, bei dem du mitgespielt hast, als du vier warst?

ARTHUR: Es ist kein Musical!

BILL: Dad, du hast doch noch nie ein Stück in der Arbeit aufgeführt.

RON: Mum, ich hab dieses Musical gehasst.

MOLLY: Aber du hast so süß ausgesehen.

GINNY: Mum, hab ich auch in dem Stück mitgespielt?

RON: Ich hatte eine einzige Zeile!

GINNY: Ich will auch mitspielen.

GEORGE: Ron musste ein Kaninchen spielen.

RON: Halt die Klappe!

FRED: _(Lacht.)_

ARTHUR: Es ist kein Theaterstück!

PERCY: _(Vergräbt den Kopf in den Händen.)_

ARTHUR: Oh, bei Merlins Bart! _(Wendet den Gedächtniszauber nochmal an.)_

PERCY: _(Seufzt.)_

MOLLY: Was hast du?

PERCY: Ähm... Ich bin befördert worden.

RON: Warum bist du dann traurig?

FRED: Weil sein Büro nicht groß genug ist.

ARTHUR: _(Erleichtert)_ Was für eine Beförderung?

PERCY: Ich werde für Fudge arbeiten.

FRED UND GEORGE: _(Kichern.)_

MOLLY: Ähm...

ARTHUR: Das ist schön.

PERCY: _(Starrt Arthur an.)_

ARTHUR: _(Seufzt) _Entschuldigung. Also noch mal. _(Wendet Gedächtniszauber zum dritten Mal an.)_

PERCY: Ich bin heute befördert worden. Bei Merlin, ist diese Zeile dämlich.

FAMILIE: _(Starrt Percy an.)_

PERCY:_ (Flucht) _Diesmal mach ich's. _(Holt seinen Zauberstab raus und löscht die Gedächtnisse.)_

RON:_ (Sieht sich verwundert um.)_

ARTHUR: Was für eine Beförderung hast du bekommen?

BILL: Welche Beförderung?

ARTHUR: Ähm, Percy wollte uns gerade erzählen, dass er befördert wurde.

PERCY: Ja, das stimmt.

GINNY: Aber woher weiß Dad davon?

ARTHUR: Weil wir zusammen arbeiten.

GINNY: Aber...

PERCY: Aber so war es nicht geplant...

ARTHUR: Das nennt man improvisieren. _(Schüttelt den Kopf.)_ Ich bin dran mit dem Gedächtniszauber.

PERCY: Ich bin heute auf der Arbeit befördert worden.

MOLLY: Wirklich?

PERCY: Ja. Ich arbeite jetzt unter Dumble-- oh, verflucht!

_Einen Gedächtniszauber später…_

ARTHUR: Ich bin heute befördert worden.

PERCY: Vater!

ARTHUR: Ups.

PERCY:_ (Seufzt und wedelt mit dem Zauberstab)_ Denkst du, diese Gedächtniszauber verursachen Gehirnschäden?

ARTHUR: Ich hoffe nicht. Vor allem, nachdem wir sie so oft angewendet haben.

RON: Was für Gedächtniszauber?

BILL: Geht hier irgendwas vor sich?

ARTHUR UND PERCY: _(Fluchen beide.)_

BILL: Mum, das Essen schmeckt wirklich gut.

MOLLY: Dankeschön, Bill.

GINNY: Aber ich fühl mich ein bisschen schwindelig. Darf ich aufstehen? (_Geht)_

PERCY: Ich bin befördert worden.

ARTHUR: Oh?

PERCY: Ich werde jetzt für Fudge arbeiten.

ARTHUR: Er will dich nur als Spion benutzen.

PERCY: Nein, will er nicht!

ARTHUR: Er will dich gegen den Orden aufbringen!

PERCY: Ja, nun, ich will sowieso nicht in einer Familie sein, die Dumbledore unterstützt.

MOLLY: Percy!

ARTHUR: Wie kannst du es wagen, in dem Ton mit uns zu sprechen?

PERCY: _(Lacht.)_

ARTHUR: Was?

PERCY: Du hast da was zwischen den Zähnen.

ARTHUR: Du hast gerade die ganze Szene ruiniert._ (Führt Gedächtniszauber durch.)_ Noch mal.

_(Sie wiederholen die Unterhaltung, abgesehen von dem Teil mit den Zähnen, und stürzen aus der Küche, um ihren „Streit" fortzusetzen.)_

PERCY: War das gut genug?

ARTHUR: Es wird reichen müssen. Sie dürfen einfach nicht wissen, dass du Undercover arbeitest.

GINNY: Percy arbeitet Undercover?

PERCY: Wo kommst du jetzt auf einmal her?

GINNY: Ich war auf dem Klo. _(Betritt die Küche.)_ Wie kommt es, dass mir niemand erzählt, dass Percy Undercover arbeitet?

BILL: Was!

PERCY: Wie ich das hasse! _(Verändert die Gedächtnisse.)_

FAMILIE: _(Beim Abendessen.)_

ARTHUR: _(Starrt Percy erwartungsvoll an.)_

PERCY: _(Starrt zurück)_ Ich hab meine Zeile vergessen.

ARTHUR: _(Flucht.)_

_(Ein Dutzend Gedächtniszauber später...)_

PERCY: _(Äußerst genervt)_ Ich bin heute befördert worden und das schließt auch ein, dass ich für Fudge arbeiten werde und ich werde fortan nicht mehr auf Dumbledore oder irgendwen, der sich nicht mal seinen Text merken kann, hören müssen!

ARTHUR:_ (Mindestens genauso genervt)_ Oh, doch, das wirst du! Du wirst den Job nur annehmen, weil _du_ derjenige bist, der seinen Text vergisst und es reicht mir allmählich, dass du nichts richtig machen kannst!

PERCY: Willst du damit sagen, dass ich nichts richtig machen kann? Wenigstens stehle ich anderen nicht ihren Text!

ARTHUR: Ach ja?

_(Viel später...)_

RON: Und so, Harry, ist der Streit abgelaufen.

_E N D E_

* * *

_**Anmerkung(2): **Fandet ihr die FF genauso lustig wie ich? Originaltitel: _„_Do Those Memory Charms Ever Cause Brain Damage?" von **Scoutcraft Piratess**._


End file.
